


Comic-Con Cockles

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Buff Misha, Established Relationship, GISHWHES, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nethers - Freeform, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, San Diego Comic-Con, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Top Misha Collins, Twitter video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After the Comic-Con panel and interviews Misha and Jensen take a little time for themselves at the hotel.





	Comic-Con Cockles

“Little harsh during that panel,” Misha commented. He opened the door to ‘their’ room.

 

“You know we can’t say much about this season so we play it up,” Jensen responded. He shrugged off his tan jacket and draped it over a chair.

 

“At my expense? Maybe I don’t want to be a fucking joke to the whole fandom. The chair thing...yeah. My idea. Singer should have traded out sooner.”

 

Jensen sighed. “I know, Mish. I missed having you up there beside me. Jay is just a big ball of nervous energy and you...you keep me grounded.” 

 

He walked up behind Misha to give him a hug and dropped his chin on Misha’s shoulder. Some of the tension melted away. “We haven't had much time. I had GISHWHES to promote and the kids…”

 

“And Jared’s birthday. We all got caught up but we have tonight. Vicki already took the kids back and Dee went home this morning. I get to spend the night with you before we fly back to Vancouver.” 

 

Misha turned to face him. He nuzzled into Jensen’s neck and breathed him in. It was enough to shut the world out and bring him into their bubble. “I love you, you know. Even if you are an asshole,” he grinned.

 

“Thought that’s  _ why _ you love me.” He squeezed a little tighter. “Love you, too.” 

 

Misha lifted his head for a kiss. The best they could do was steal a couple when nobody was looking or when they were alone in an elevator. Well, Jared didn’t count, but he was cool with their situation. He even stood lookout at the green room from time to time just so Misha and Jensen could embrace for a few moments.

 

“I miss you,” Jensen whispered against Misha’s lips.

 

“I know. But I understand. You need all the time you can get at home right now.”

 

Jensen caressed his face. “I’m faithful, you know? To you and Dee. I don’t ever want you to doubt where my heart it. Loving two amazing people? It’s hard to be away from either of you. Always feeling like part of me is missing.”

 

“I feel the same way, Jen. You know all that Twitter stuff with Darius is just us being such close friends, right?”

 

“Can’t help getting a little jealous. And what’s this about ‘Mishalecki’?”

 

Misha pulled away and entered a full body laugh. “It’s like ‘Cockles’ only I don’t think the fans assume we’re screwing. It’s cute. Playful.”

 

“Playful? Think I like seeing my husband hump my brother during a photo shoot?”

 

Misha grabbed Jensen’s face with both hands and kissed him roughly. When they broke apart he pulled Jensen towards the bed. “Possessive, huh? You want to mark me up? Stake your claim?”

 

Jensen growled and pounced on him. He went after Misha’s face and neck, running his hands wildly through the dark hair. He ground his hips down, making Misha moan and clutch at his shirt.

 

They tore at each other’s clothes, letting them land wherever across the bed and floor. Most of their clandestine meetings were like this. A fever and desperation built inside until it had to release. Their mutual attraction surged to the surface. They couldn't wait to feel the heat from one another’s skin searing against them.

 

“So fucking hot,  _ Dmitri _ .” Jensen rubbed all over the bulging biceps and pecs. He kissed the salty tanned skin all the way down to Misha’s thighs. He came back up to trace his tongue along the chiseled hipbones before sucking deep purple marks. 

 

“Feels good but I think I’d like it better if you sucked somewhere else.” Misha raised his eyebrow as he looked down at Jensen. 

 

“What if I had other plans for your ‘nethers’?” Jensen rested his face on one of Misha’s scandalously thick thighs.

 

“I shouldn't trust you around my ‘nethers’ after that stunt you pulled last week. Jared uses broom handles and his foot. You just grabbed a handful of cock in front of everybody!”

 

“Babe, half the people on the crew know we’re together and the other half thought I was being a little shit.” He eased up to lay beside Misha and ran his hand over his chest. “I didn't mean to embarrass you.”

 

“I know. I don’t want to bring down the moment. I’d rather be ravishing you right now.”

 

Jensen grinned. “Ravish away!” He flopped on his back and drew up his knees. He let them fall to the sides so Misha could have an all access pass. The older man practically attacked his mouth with his tongue, making the kiss sloppy and wild.

 

Misha wasted no time getting to what he wanted. He was going to take Jensen apart with his mouth first before pounding him into the mattress. Jensen grabbed a handful of his hair and held on while he moaned and writhed. “Mish...oh fuck, baby...oh god...mmmm…” He dug his heels into the bed and fought the urge to thrust up.

 

“Lube?” Misha popped off to ask.

 

“What? Oh...shit. Did you bring any?”

 

“Did I bring...I always have lube. In the drawer,” he nodded. Jensen released his hair to reach for it.

 

It had been over a week since they last got this far together. Sometimes it was just quick blow jobs or hand jobs on a break between autographs and photo ops. When Misha came out to Danneel’s shindig they only got a hot make out session in one of the guest bathrooms. Jensen was tight but he was eager to get Misha inside him.

 

That glorious mouth of Misha’s went back to working its magic on Jensen’s dick as a slick finger entered him. He clutched the bedspread and curled his toes. He pushed back against him to get Misha as deep as he could get.

 

One finger went to two and that longer middle digit brushed against his prostate. Jensen’s back arched, causing him to go a little too deep down Misha’s throat. He couldn't help but unleash his hot load when he felt the heat tighten around his head. Misha sputtered a little but managed to swallow it down.

 

As payback Misha withdrew his fingers and came up for a passionate kiss. Jensen could still taste himself. Not like Misha hadn’t made him suck his own cum off his fingers before. It became a sort of kink for them. 

 

“Need you to fill me up,  _ Dmitri _ ,” he begged. He pulled his knees up even higher to expose himself. Misha slapped one of his ass cheeks playfully while he spread lube all over his engorged shaft.

 

“Remember you asked for this,” Misha said. He pushed forward and buried himself balls deep.

 

The air was punched from Jensen’s lungs. A shock of pain went up his spine and he was given no time to adjust before Misha was thrusting again. His arms went up around Misha’s back and his nails dug into the flesh.

 

The pace was brutal but he liked it rough sometimes. He was a gentle lover with his wife. Being with a man let him free himself up to the wild sex of his fantasies. He loved it when Misha was behind him, pinning him to the mattress and holding his arms down. He also loved it just like this, face to face so he could see the untamed look in Misha’s eyes.

 

The man was six feet of walking sex. He could break Jensen every time and leave him begging for more. Jensen tossed his head back onto the pillow and cried out his name. Misha just hammered away at him.

 

“You’ll be thinking of me all day tomorrow,” Misha said. On the plane ride, on the set. You’ll be feeling this for days.”

 

“Oh yeah. Fuck me, Misha.”

 

He should have taken his time, not knowing when they could have this again. But it felt so good inside Jensen that his orgasm was close to releasing. He gripped Jensen’s hips tight and drilled harder until he couldn't hold it back. “Gonna come, Jen. Gonna fill you up.”

 

“Give it to me, Mish.” He grabbed for hair again. Misha threw his head back and practically howled as he pumped his load into Jensen’s abused hole. He collapsed forward onto him and pulled out. Cum oozed out of Jensen onto the blankets.

 

It took awhile for both of them to catch their breaths. Jensen just laid wide eyed and stared at the ceiling. His ass was sore and throbbing with his heartbeat. His legs felt numb and useless. A sheen of sweat covered them both.

 

An alarm went off on Misha's phone. “Fuck. Gotta do another GISHWHES video.” He searched around the floor and grabbed what he thought was his own shirt. He sat up on the bed and dressed his top half, turning so Jensen wouldn't be in the shot. He forgot all about the state of his hair until he saw himself on the screen.

 

After he posted, Jensen started laughing at him. “You look like you just had sex.”

 

“We did. But I kind of always look like that.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re wearing  _ my _ shirt.”

 

“Think they’ll notice?”

 

“Babe, the fans  _ CSI’d  _ what underwear I showed you in Rome.”

 

“And half of them are already sure we’re fucking.”

 

Jensen smirked in agreement. “At least we know it’s more than just sex. I don’t know how I could get through these things without you.” He kissed Misha’s cheek.

 

“Want me to come up to the set this week?”

 

“Of course I do. If it was up to me you’d be in every episode.”

 

“Hopefully, Jen. Hopefully.”


End file.
